


In all but Blood

by ismellitblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Dies, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Protective Thor (Marvel), Racism, Tragedy, Whump, a lot of tears, depressed Thor, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Loki dies in JotunHeim, Thor has trouble adjusting.





	In all but Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the story idea,nothing else.Hope you enjoy reading this.

In the end Thor wasn’t banished.He moved to Midgard on his own,… the golden halls of Asgard being too much to bear.

“Come back soon,”His mother’d whispered as she’d given him a too tight hug.At her side his father had given a solemn nod.All three of them not quite looking each other in the eye.The last thing he’d seen before Heimdall activated the bifrost was his mother crying.

On Midgard,Earth, as the locals called it.He’d expected peace, but it turned out to be his personal Helheim.

The leaves on the trees of Midgard were not the golden-red of Asgard,they were_ green_.Loki’s favourite colour and also the colour of his eyes.It made the simple act of walking feel like Loki was looking at him wherever he went-judging him.Watching the green was painful, and it made his heart hurt, but nothing could have prepared him for Midgard’s winter.

It was cold,and the winds were harsh—but it was absolutely beautiful- the mountains covered with bluish-white snow and branches glinting in the sun-the icicles somehow not breaking them.

Nothing at all like the monstrous thing Asgardian children were raised to believe winter was.

Loki had been born of winter-blue skin and red eyes- and when Thor had seen that form in the ice fields of Jotunheim , the first word that had come to his mind hadn’t been brother, it had been _monster._

Loki had died with the sight of Thor’s disgusted face etched into his mind.

It’s something he’ll regret for the rest of his life.

***

He’s not really sure why he joins the Midgardian team-the Avengers-a lie(of the two of them,that had been Loki’s domain)-he joined because the man of Iron’s quick wit,and sharp tongue reminded him of Loki.

In some ways it was like being back home.They went on quests together, and defeated enemies, and for a few precious moments Thor would forget.He’d turn, hand raised to pull Loki into a half hug, only to abort the movement upon realizing there was nothing but empty space beside him.

Centuries of being in his company, and Thor had come to take it for granted, not even realizing he was doing so until it was too late.

***

Midgard, despite being looked down on by all the other realms,taught Thor a lesson many Asgardians could benefit from.

He watched perplexed as a group of men on the television,beat up a bound man,kicking him as he lay on the ground before throwing a noose around his neck and hanging him. Mjolnir already in hand Thor made to fly out and find the cowards, but Dr Banner stopped him.

“It’s already happened Thor, those men have already been punished,”

“…but why would they behave so dishonorably, slaughtering a man who can’t defend himself is the same as slaughtering a pregnant woman,”Hints of the Hulk shone through as Dr Banner looked at him sadly,explaining the situation in a quiet voice.

“It’s all about the colour of skin-you noticed how the man they hung had darker skin right?”Thor nodded,still not understanding.

“Some people believe that’s reason enough to kill someone-to them, whoever isn’t the same race as them is less human,”

“_Monsters_ I’ll-”He paused mid-rant, the first word of his sentence hitting him square in the chest.

_Monster,beast,vermin_…the endless list of names that Asgardians used to describe Frost Giants ran through his head, and Mjolnir slipped from his hand,leaving a crater in the living room floor.

The devastating realization had him going through Midgard’s history books.Words like propaganda, and dictatorship jumped up at him.

Asgard was a kingdom,that was true,but what right did the All-father,have to impose his will on the other realms—none.And yet they did so,stealing treasures,_and children_ as they went.

Because of the actions of Asgard, Thor would never know his brother’s final resting place.It had been part of the _mons_-of the Frost Giant’s deal

“Odin-_Child Stealer_, you kept my little one from me in life, but in death you will not rob him of winter’s embrace,”The bifrost had descended on them soon after,with Thor still too numb to process what had happened.He’d been too out of it to even protest his friends being mind wiped to ensure that the truth remained a royal secret.

***

After almost three years in Midgard, Thor had never faced a magic user, so when a beam of familiar, yet incredibly foreign energy was thrown at him just as he’d felled a giant machine-he froze.It was only the interference of the Hulk that saved him from having his head chopped off.

But soon enough his savior was also down, and his other teammates soon followed, taken out by the woman-Morgan le Fay’s spells.Only Thor was left standing, and he readied his lightning as she chanted her incarntations, her hands moving in flawless movements that had him imagining her as someone else, the shades of green in her outfit certainly didn’t help.

Before he could strike her, as spell sent him flying, with his stomach feeling like it was on fire.He landed on his back and rolled onto his knees-preparing for another attack-but it never came.What came was her screams, and Thor could only watch as a familiar hooded figure attacked her.Redirecting her spells back at her with minimal effort, until she was forced to retreat-opening up a portal and vanishing.

The moment she was gone, their savior vanished into thin air—taking away a chunk of Thor’s already depleted heart.

***

“So Point Break,judging by the armor design and all that magic stuff, I take it that was one your people,”They were back at the Tower,recuperating when Stark-ever observant brought it up.For a brief moment,Thor considered not talking, or simply denying Stark’s assumption to end the conversation, but he found he couldn’t do that.

“Yes-um-yes”The catch in his throat, wouldn’t go away no matter how many times he cleared it.

“That was my brother,”The room was instantly quiet,with all eyes on him.

“You have a_ brother_!How come you never said anything, and why did he mojo himself out of there so fast.He could have at least said hello,you know, introduced himself, had a drink with us?”

Thumbing at the bracelet on his wrist,Thor spoke up.

“”That wasn’t really him, that was a protective shade,”He held up the hand with the bracelet.

“It was a projection from this, my brother made it for me ages ago, to protect me from magic users in cases where he couldn’t be there,”Stark’s eyes lit up(and so did Banner's)

“Wait-an interactive hologram, that can be used for defensive purposes,”

“Thor,I’m in love with your brother, get me in touch with him, I think we’d make awesome magic-science bros,”

“Tony behave,”Dr Banner cut in, and Thor took a deep breath,reaching into his pocket and taking out a memory stone.

“It’s alright friend Banner, friend Stark, I think my brother would have loved to meet you as well, but unfortunately that will never happen,”They were giving him confused looks now, and Thor focused on the stone in his hand, steeling himself.

“My brother is dead,”It was the first time Thor had actually said the words aloud, and it didn’t make it any easier to accept.

***

It was funny how you could spend years fighting alongside a guy, thinking you knew him.Only to realize how little you knew and how much he hurt.

They watched as Thor placed a small stone with strange markings on the table.Holding it like it was something precious.

He ran a hand over it, and said something in a language too old for any of them to understand,the stone shook,glowing as it levitated and erupted into a ball of light-blinding all of them momentarily.When the light faded,there was a new addition in the room, and he had the same slight build as the person who’d saved them from Morgan le Fay.Neatly styled dark hair, green-_green_ eyes, a smile that would have been polite if not for the naughty quirk at the corners of it.

The young man held himself with an air of superiority, back straight and arms at his side.He did not look like someone who liked to fight, he looked like a scholar, but something in the way he stood was eerily similar to Thor.

“This is my brother…his name was Loki,”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to de-stress.Tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate your feedback.


End file.
